1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet which a driver wears when he rides on various kinds of vessels and vehicles such as a motorcycle, and a automobile, a motorboat or a bicycle, and more particularly to a helmet which has a ventilation structure in the helmet and a straightening structure for channeling off a traveling wind from a surface of the helmet.
2. Description of the Related Art
As related art literature information relevant to the present invention, we note Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-328343 [Patent Document 1] and WO2002-100204 [Patent Document 2].
The constitution described in the above-mentioned Patent Document 1 is characterized in that a portion which performs the channeling-off of a traveling wind (a rear straightening member) and a portion which performs the ventilation (a passage forming member) are mounted on a surface of a helmet body as an integral structure.
Further, the constitution described in the above-mentioned Patent Document 2 is also characterized in that a portion which performs the channeling-off of a traveling wind (an air flow deflection surface) and a portion which performs the ventilation (a ventilation port) are mounted on a surface of a helmet body as an integral structure.
That is, the inventions disclosed in the above-mentioned Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 are useful from a viewpoint of enhancing a ventilation action and a straightening action by channeling-off the above-mentioned traveling wind.
Here, with respect to the inventions described in the above-mentioned Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, the portion which performs the channeling-off of the traveling wind and the portion which performs the ventilation are integrally formed and, at the same time, these portions are mounted on fixed positions on the surface of the helmet body in an immobile state. Accordingly, there may be a case that a targeted channeling function cannot be sufficiently obtained depending on the difference in intrinsic driving postures of helmet wearers, speeds of vehicles and the like.
Accordingly, it is a task of the present invention to obtain a targeted traveling-wind channel-off function irrespective of the difference in intrinsic driving postures of helmet wearers, speeds of vehicles.